freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
🔘
Welcome to Shadow Rogues! We are a group made up of FreeRealms, FeralRealms, FinalChapter refugees. Whether your a cat, dragon, wolf, any type of creature ( Yes even human too ) your welcome to join us. But don't be fooled, we can be hostile and defensive when needed. ~Moon ( More will be updated soon! ) How we became? Good question. It started a while back, when some of us began feeling out of place and didn't like where we were at. So we left and became a group; yes we were small but then we started to grow and grow. The leader decided to take on a mission/quest to find those who were left behind or homeless and take them in to the the group. Thous the Shadow Rogues was born. Where do we live? We live in amazing world called Tera. We also have Skype. So if you want to find us on there feel free. Celestial Hills RP/PvP server. ( Contacts are on the page Tera on here. ) What do we do for fun? We do many things. We roleplay, hunt, fight, pvp, games and much more. We sometimes chill and talk too. Are there any rules? Only a few. # Don't kill a member ( We are family and if you screw with one, your basically fucked. But if it's pvp for fun and training then that's ok. ) # Do not attack any allies # Do not attack another group without telling the leader ( That's how drama starts ) # If someone or another group doesn't want to rp at that time then respect their wishes please # No trespassing into other's lands without permission # No drugs please ( We do some Mature rp and many other types of rp but we do not like drugs. ) # Magic is involved but we don't use it against non magical guilds # When RP do not use Ntn or Miss ( Considered powerplay ) # Please obey higher rank when needed or told too. # Have fun and follow the rules lol ( Free for any rank to RP when ever, do whatever. But if a high rank calls something out please try to obey. Think of this as kind of a clan or pack. ) Forms of RP Tera is considered rated M so be prepared to hear some Mature rp too. Mature: ( Cursing, Alcohol/Wine, Blood, extra. No Drugs though! That's not our taste. ) Semi-Mature: ( Little cursing, little wine/no alcohol, a little crude humor, little blood ) Those who don't want to hear it RP: ( No cursing, No Alcohol/No wine, hardly any crude humor, no blood ) Ranks Ranks in guild. Earn your way up to a higher rank. New ranks will come out soon. Guild Master: GM is the creator of the guild. GM has all responsibilities but allows leaders and other ranks to take part. ( This rank can not be earned ) ( Think of it as a regular clan but with another rank added into it. xD ) Leader: Leaders are in charge besides GM. Leaders have a responsibility to take care of the guild when GM is not around. They are allowed to make up any type of RP, allowed to order out PvP and other events, They are allowed to handle guild bank, They are allowed to add players into guild. If a leader doesn't follow the rules and respect GM when needed and are acting poorly, extra. They will get a warning. If the warning is not taken they are moved down a rank, if they keep that up, they will be kicked out of the guild and considered an enemy or outcast until further noticed. ( Leader will be earned through being loyal, trust worthy, strong, extra for a deputy. Must have been in the guild for a while. Only one can be leader at a time. ) Deputy: Deputy is when the leader needs advice/help. Deputies carry out some of the role of an officer. They can call out hunts, RP events, training and adding players. When leader is off the Deputy is in charge. ( This rank is earned by an officer been proved worthy through hard work. Only one Deputy at a time. ) Officer: Officers are considered the warriors/defenders of the guild. They take on the proud responsibilities of defending the territory, adding players, training new recruits, hunting for food and call out enemies/allies. ( Meaning they can tell the leader or GM which guild is being a pain in the ass or good for an ally. ) ( This rank will be earned by recruits who have been at least trained by an officer and accepts the roleship of it. ) Recruit: Recruits are new players that have joined the guild. They must be trained by one officer to be ranked up. ( When training is complete the GM will change their rank. ) Members of guild Guild Master: Moonpelt ( I do not fully claim that picture on the side. However, FreeRealms wikia is no longer alive so. ) ---> Number of members: Lost count ! XD Banished: Plaeguiss in act of attacking many times against our blood and leader's blood Items List of Items we gain, have, earned, extra. Gold: Erm running low...cause of stuff Silver: Running low Copper: Running low Territory Baldera Undiscovered Glitch Land. Enemies None yet Allies Thunder Clan, Shadowmoon, GreenLeaf, Shadow Clan, The Royal wolves, Elite Wolf pack, Paws Clan ( Asking for alliance ) Alliances/Friends from other guilds: Darkshadow, Shaylenn, BeastStroke, Abdo, Edmend, BlosomBerry's guild, SunSet Clan Alliance Joined Free Traders Collective! We will now earn our place as rightful members of Tera! This will give us loads of rare/exclusive items, as well as secret only member of this alliance teleport access, more XP, more gold, extra! We can now fight to earn a skycastle too! What our goal is now to pvp/trade/fight monsters, extra! Each of us will take part in these events/activates best we can ok? FOR SHADOW ROGUES! Noctenium: 900 Rep points earned: 200 or idk lost count need to check xD Events Skype Live stream/Call will be coming soon! COMING SOON: GVG Battles, GODS RAID 30, More! News NEW* Players! New stuff! New forums updated! Link-->http://terashadowrogues.boards.net/ New* Facebook page updated!